Yesterday
by Mystery Girl 911
Summary: Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away. Now it looks as though they're here to stay. Oh, I believe in yesterday. Once again Laurie's troubles have surfaced and happy times are so far away. Dedicated to Lisa Robin Kelly. One-shot.


**Yesterday**

**Dedication: **R.I.P Lisa Robin Kelly. LRK was an incredible, beautiful and talented woman. I've been watching her playing Laurie Forman on my TV screen ever since I can remember and I've always loved her. She really made That 70s Show for me. Her acting blew me away and there really is no other Laurie Forman but LRK. I always loved when Laurie would show up. She could always make me laugh or smile. I always wanted her blonde hair. I was so shocked when I found out she passed. I actually couldn't believe it seeing that I had just watched her on TV and Prissy (nannygirl) and I had just talked about her. I was so upset. The last few years have been tough for her and it was such a tragic loss, we lost her too soon.

Goodbye Lisa Robin Kelly, you'll always be an inspiration to me. Safe trip!

* * *

It was a dark, winter's morning in Chicago, Illinois. The sun was hidden behind dark clouds, preventing the warm rays of the sun to shine down on the cold park. The grass was surfaced with a light layer of frost that didn't glisten like it used to it. The trees had no leaves on their branches or any buds ready to sprout. The park itself was nearly empty with people except for one woman, who was sitting on a park bench.

The woman had beautiful, golden hair and cut to look like Farrah Fawcett's. Her skin was a pale, creamy colour that looked like porcelain and her tired, baby blue eyes fitted perfectly against her skin tone. She was slightly slouching forward in her seat and her two hands cupped a coffee to go that was slowly losing its warmth. Her eyes focused aimlessly in the Styrofoam cup as if there was something else on her mind.

This blonde, baby blue eyed woman was no other than Laurie Forman.

A gust of a cool breeze whistled through the trees as it blew past Laurie and caused her hair to fall slightly out of shape but she didn't care. She didn't even feel the cold. She felt nothing. Only pain.

Laurie shut her eyes tightly as visions of yesterday came back to her and new, unshed tears started to sting her eyes and try to get passed her eyelashes but she tried her best to not let them get by. She hadn't let them pass for a couple of years; she wasn't letting them pass now. In attempt to not let them shed, she held her head back and started to blink rapidly until her eyes were dry.

The tears weren't a problem but it was her questions and memory that caused her the most pain. She tried hard to block them from entering her mind but it was no use. They always seemed to break past her wall.

Yesterday, Laurie was out with her five friends having fun and living life like any young adult should. All her problems from her past seemed to have gone away and that was mainly because of Josh Adams.

Josh had been her boyfriend for a while now and the blonde was so happy to have a man that was perfect and respect her for who she was and not what she provided. Love was just so easy with him. It was a proper relationship that Laurie hadn't had in a while. But just in the early hours of 3 am this morning she said something wrong and it turned into a huge fight, which led to a breakup, which led to Laurie sitting on a cold park bench. She was at her best friends', Jennifer and Karen's apartment and they let her sleep on the couch but she couldn't fall asleep so she went for a walk.

All the sorrow, hurt and disappointment in Laurie's life didn't bother her yesterday but now that shadow was back and it was hanging over her once again. It was like it was going to stay along with all her other problems that weren't there yesterday. She felt like she wasn't half the woman she used to be.

As her tired eyes scanned the deserted park, memories of her and Josh flooded back to her along with pain from losing him. Tears started to dwell in her eyes once again but she was determined to prevent them again while she reminisced the events in her's and Josh's relationship that happened in this park.

Back in fall, Josh took her here on their first date. They walked and talked for hours and hours with the feeling that they knew each other all their lives but looking back it was really only those kind, chocolate brown eyes that made her trust him. She drowned in those brown eyes every time she looked into them. They captured her when the blonde thought she was falling. The date may have been simple now but back in fall this place was buzzing with excitement. The leaves were starting to change colour and to fall off the trees while people of all ages walked through the park with any warm beverage or treat that they got from the friendly venders that used to work there. They had their first kiss by the big oak tree and it was magical.

He was the only boy who treated her right for a long time, now she needed a place to hide away.

Laurie looked up as another soft gust wind blew in her direction causing her hair to flow perfectly as a warm place popped into her mind.

* * *

Laurie wheeled her suitcase behind her as she walked up the footpath. It was dark and snowing softly. Little snowflakes landed on her gently as she walked. She dragged her suitcase up onto the porch that had a few patches of fresh snow surfacing the edges.

Laurie glanced over at the window. Everyone in town was there. They were probably having one of their neighbourhood house parties. It looked so warm and inviting and just so homely.

The blonde looked at the door before taking a deep, calming breath. Her dainty, cold hand formed a fist and gently knocked on the door before she took a step back and looked down at her feet. The sound of the door opening was heard but Laurie still didn't look up.

"Look what the pimp dragged in," the familiar voice teased causing Laurie's heart to warm and she looked up to see Eric standing in the doorway with a bright beam.

"Hey, dweeb," she replied with a smirk causing him to roll his eyes.

Even though her eyes were that same bright baby blue, there was still some kind of dullness and sorrow in them that only he could detect, "Welcome home," he told her warmly before wrapping his arms around her and gathering her into a tight, loving hug.

She sighed in content, "I've missed home," Laurie whispered into his shoulder as she returned the warm embrace.

And suddenly she was just as happy as she was yesterday . . .

_Oh, I believe in yesterday._

* * *

**A/N: **Hey, guys! I hope you enjoyed this. It was inspired and based on the song Yesterday by The Beatles. It's such a beautiful song and I think in a way it really fits Laurie in an off camera sort of way and it even suits LRK a bit. I'm in tears now. I really like how it turned out to be honest I put my heart into it. I've always loved Eric and Laurie's relationship. Anyways, I hope you liked it and please review and tell me what you thought.

Also a special thanks to Prissy (nannygirl) for the beautiful cover image! It's perfect.

Peace ✌~ Mystery Girl 911


End file.
